


Teen Wolf Things

by honeybearbee



Series: 10k Posts Fic Giveaway Plus Holiday Fics [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Random Crossovers, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three realities of Derek and Stiles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Domestic Fluff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerie/gifts).



> I did a 10k posts fic giveaway and this is for Claire! Who wanted: teen wolf, derek/stiles, DOMESTIC STUFF. laundry. cooking. paying bills. teen wolf/hobbit xover teen wolf/pacrim xover. So this is that.
> 
> Also what a shitty summary.

Derek rolled over in bed and sniffed. Stiles wasn’t there, but he was in the house. He sniffed again. “Muffins,” he mumbled as he sat up blearily. Derek had spend all night doing their taxes, which he had meant to do earlier but some Abasy’s had shown up and killed seven people before the pack was able to stop them.

He groaned and stretched his back as he got out of bed. _Being in a long term, monogamous relationship was easy. It’s the adult shit that’s hard,_ Derek thought as he stumbled downstairs, rubbing his head.

He found Stiles in the kitchen, baking, and dancing to a song Derek had never heard before. He liked old school music and Stiles was a hipster.

“Not a hipster,” Stiles sang as he threw a thing of muffins into the oven.

“Thought that psychic shit wore off.”

“It’s cute how much you swear when you wake up. And it did, I just know you baby.” Stiles shimmed up to Derek and threw his arms around Derek’s neck.

“Fuck off,” Derek said fondly as he kissed Stiles. “Yum, chocolate.”

“What else would I bake for you, my darling? I know all about your sweet tooth.”

Derek hummed happily as he buried his head in between where Stiles neck met his shoulder. “To good to me.”

“Good to each other,” Stiles replied as he hugged Derek tighter.

They’d been through a lot, but at this moment everything that happened before was absolutely worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this might be set in a world where a lot of shit went down & stiles was made very sad. please let me know if you want more. do google abasy. they sound scary as fuck.


	2. Teen Wolf/The Hobbit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of http://archiveofourown.org/works/971233/chapters/1908212

Stiles hummed a cheery tune as he entered his suite of rooms he shared with his husband, Derek. They had been married for five years now. It hadn’t been easy at first, despite being Derek’s One. A Dwarf and a Hobbit were very different things with very different ideas, but they had worked through everything so far and Stiles was confident that they could work through more. 

Stiles paused as he heard some clattering and swearing in Khuzdul from their kitchen. He tiptoed closer and peeked in. Derek was moving from the oven to the sink and back again. Three of the wolves were curled up in a corner, while the other two were hiding under the table. He giggled softly as he saw Derek glaring fiercely at the oven.

“What has it done now?” he asked.

Derek jolted and spun around. “Damnable Hobbits and your soft feet!” he cried.

Stiles made a face at him. “What are you doing?”

Derek mumbled something in Khuzdul. Stiles could only make out dinner and oven.

“You can’t cook, Derek,” Stiles said gently as he walked closer to his husband.

“I know,” Derek scowled. “I just. It’s our anniversary and I wanted to do something nice for you.”

Stiles took Derek’s hand and smiled as he watched as his husband blush a deep red. All Dwarves were easily flustered by the casual romantic contact that was thrown around by Hobbits. 

“You brought my parents back for our anniversary,” Stiles said as he pulled Derek closer. “In a carriage.”

“They are getting older,” Derek huffed. He sat down and pulled Stiles onto his lap.

“It had gold on it!”

“Your royalty now and so are they.”

Stiles snorted. “I’ll cook dinner.”

“You always cook.”

“Even the wolves won’t eat your cooking and they’ll eat anything.”

At their mention all five wolves howled softly.

“Traitors,” Derek grumbled. He tightened his hold on Stiles before sighing. “Fine. You can cook, but I’ll do everything else.”

“Fine. Now, put your strength to work and carry in the packages.” Stiles kissed Derek and pushed himself off his husband’s lap.

“Yes, dear,” Derek said mockingly.

Stiles laughed. _Oh yes,_ he thought. _We can get through anything._


	3. Teen Wolf/Pacific Rim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of a larger thing I might write someday.

It was raining in Hong Kong. Of course it was.

Derek Hale did not want to be in Hong Kong, but Chris Argent conned him into returning, so here he was. He squinted through the rain to see everyone rushing around. A young woman came up to them and handed Chris an umbrella.

“Allison Argent, my daughter and our best Jaeger analyst,” Chris said as he opened the umbrella over Derek’s head.

Derek blinked at Allison and smiled softly. “A pleasure.”

Allison flushed slightly. “This way please.”

The three of them walked into a large elevator that was already packed with people.

“This is Doctors Lydia Martin and Jennifer Blake. They are our Kaiju experts,” Chris began as the elevator doors shut.

Derek took note of Dr. Blake’s Kaiju tattoos and decided to avoid her at all costs. He shifted his attention as Chris carried on.

“This is Erica Reyes, Vernon Boyd, and Isaac Lahey, they pilot Cherno Beta. Over there are Ethan and Aiden Carver, they pilot Crimson Wave. And finally we have Jack and Stiles Stilinski, who pilot Striker Triumph. This is Derek Hale, he’ll pilot Alpha Danger to help complete the mission,” Chris finished.

“Hey didn’t you kill Yamarashi?” asked Dr. Blake.

“Yeah,” Derek replied uncomfortably. He shifted to partially hide behind Chris.

“Leave him alone,” said Jack. “He’s a good pilot.”

Stiles snorted. “A has been.”

Derek stiffened, but ignored the kid. 

They rode down the rest of the way in awkward silence. Once they hit bottom, the other pilots nodded at him as they left. Derek nodded back. Outside the elevator was Danny. Derek smiled widely when he saw him.

“Danny!”

“Derek! Bro, it’s been too long. Hey come check her out.”

Danny led Derek to a platform overlooking Alpha Danger. Derek sucked in a breath. Then he let it out. Danny clapped his shoulder and left.

“See you, man!” he called.

Derek waved. He turned and almost ran into Allison.

“Uh, hi.”

“Hello,” she said softly. “I’ll take you to your room.” She handed him a stack of papers. “These are your copilot candidates.”

 _I don’t need them,_ he thought as he followed her down a hallway. _I’ve already found you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can also be seen as allison/derek 'cause of pacific rim reasons


End file.
